<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P.D.A by tonguetiedandtwisted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218049">P.D.A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted'>tonguetiedandtwisted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Solas is a bit of a voyeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall and Lavellan are in an established relationship and they make it, so that everyone is aware to the point where their affection sometimes makes people uncomfortable. Solas isn't uncomfortable watching them, and it surprises him. He kind of forms a habit of spying on them and living vicariously through Blackwall. This is just what I imagined happened when Blackwall and Lavellan put their relationship on full display at Rainier's hearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan, Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/gifts">BadCat313</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a little smuttier than my usual works, so there's that if you're interested. I repeat, this is not a slow burn. Things happen between Solas, Lavellan, and Blackwall pretty quickly. Not necessarily all together, but I'm still warning you now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solas remembered the first time it all started to be about a month ago. </p><p>Blackwall, or rather Rainier, had been on trial for his crimes and the Inquisitor had passed down her merciful judgment that was allowing him freedom to atone for those crimes. </p><p>He remembered it all so vividly, how the crowd had been torn between cheering for her kindness and compassion just as well as yelling at and booing her for her biased behavior. </p><p>He remembered how he had found himself on both sides of the crowd. He admired her compassion and felt moved by her ability to forgive and turn the other cheek, but he also loathed the idea of Thom Rainier walking freely. </p><p>Blackwall or Rainier or Thom, didn't matter his name. His name was not what bothered Solas, even the crimes Thom had committed Solas might overlook, he wasn't a saint himself. What he couldn't overlook was the relationship Thom had with the Inquisitor. What shouldn't go unchecked was the influence he had over Vaela Lavellan. What couldn't be unseen was the kiss he had given to her on his judgment day. </p><p>Everyone had known of their relationship beforehand, even most of the strangers in the crowd were aware. How could they not be when the Inquisitor had been on the verge of tears from the first moment Blackwall was brought to kneel before her in shackles?</p><p>They had all seen the restraint she had to pass a judgment on the human at all. </p><p>Everyone in her inner circle knew of how Blackwall occasionally joined her in her Chambers for overnight 'discussions', but none of them had seen it before. </p><p>None of them knew the full extent of their relationship until that judgment day. </p><p>Solas remembered how heated that kiss between Blackwall and Vaela had been. He remembered how passionate and unrestrained she became the moment Blackwall got into her personal space. </p><p>He had never seen passion like that before. He felt that kiss as if it had hit him in the gut. It winded him. He remembered heat travelling through his whole body as he watched. </p><p>It lasted for about a minute, and to the crowd that was assuredly a scandalous amount of time, but Solas remembered it not feeling like enough. </p><p>Solas remembered how public the kiss had been and yet how private it had appeared. There had been so much longing and wanton desire that he felt as if he was the scandalous one for looking and not wanting to turn away. </p><p>He watched as Vaela's chest pressed and molded completely to Thom's. He watched as her hands caressed and held Thom's face then pulled him in closer by the neck. He watched as Thom's hands, despite being cuffed, still managed to wrap around Vaela's waist. Solas was sure that if those hands weren't cuffed they would have lifted Vaela up and took her away, that intent was clear with the way he squeezed her. Solas could see it all clearly from his vantage point at the door in front of the undercroft's stairwell. </p><p>He could see Thom restraining himself as Vaela ran her hands down the human's chest and dared to rest one of those hands on his belt. Her other hand casually grazed under his shirt. </p><p>Solas remembered feeling his own breath shake at watching how her hands moved. </p><p>She was so shamelessly exploring in front of the crowd and her advisors. </p><p>He remembered how Josephine nearly fainted. She would have to do a lot of damage control after this display from the Inquisitor. </p><p>He remembered Cassandra wearing a look of disapproval, but that didn't hide her shy blush that appeared when the Inquisitor made Thom moan. </p><p>What Solas remembered the most from that day was how blissfully at peace Thom Rainier looked being escorted out of The Great Hall with a full on impressively sized erection. </p><p>The Inquisitor had managed to get the most stoic human any of them had ever met to blush. Naturally her ability to do so brought up some questions and curiosities as well as a few fantasies. </p><p>Yes, what Solas really remembered the most was how every single person in the crowd whether disapproving or not all felt a fraction jealous of Rainier because they all knew that as soon as those shackles came off that night Rainier would be bedding the wisest, most powerful, most compassionate, most humble, and arguably sexiest woman in Thedas. </p><p>That realization is what had triggered the start of his obsession. </p><p>It was slow at first. Each day he would steal momentary glances at Vaela when she grazed Rainier's arm with her own or patted him on the shoulder. </p><p>He would watch as she flirted with Thom, when she batted her eyelashes and squeezed her breasts together with her arms to make them look bigger. </p><p>He slowly began to acknowledge his jealousy of Thom. </p><p>It could have been him on the receiving end of those displays and touches. </p><p>He began imagining that it was. </p><p>###</p><p>Days later he finds himself alone in the Eluvian room by the gardens. He woke early to study the mirror and see how powerful it still was. </p><p>In the middle of his studying it happened again. </p><p>Another public display that he couldn't escape. He found he wouldn't want to even if he could. </p><p>He noticed the Inquisitor and Rainier in the reflection of his mirror. They were kissing in a secret corner in the gardens and they were far too enraptured to notice him staring at them through the mirror. </p><p>They were hidden from everyone else's prying eyes thanks to the bushes, but Solas had a clear view and he was taking advantage of it. </p><p>He angled himself so that the shadow of the door to the Eluvian room kept him hidden while not obstructing his view of them in the mirror. </p><p>He watched as Blackwall's hands roamed up the Inquisitor's shirt and revealed the dimples on her back. </p><p>He sucked in a breath. </p><p>He watched as Vaela started to undo Blackwall's shirt buttons and stroked up his chest. </p><p>He wondered to himself if she would caress him the same. He wondered if she would find his elvhen body as impressive. </p><p>She certainly seemed in awe of Blackwall's large muscles. She was definitely appreciative of them. He gathered that when her tongue licked along Blackwall's collarbone and then down his chest and abs and further…</p><p>Solas felt his jaw clench, mirroring Blackwall's reaction as the Inquisitor removed the human's belt with her mouth. </p><p>She was on her knees in front of Blackwall, but Solas angled himself just right to only see the Inquisitor's face in the mirror. Blackwall was blocked off by some bushes and the door, making it easy for Solas to imagine Vaela on her knees in front of his own cock. </p><p>The image alone of her head bobbing in the mirror had him shaking with need. </p><p>Watching her reflection was more than enough to get him fully hard under his pants.</p><p>When Blackwall put his hand in Vaela's hair, Solas imagined it was his own hand. </p><p>When his ears picked up on Blackwall's groaning and Vaela's soft moaning his back hit the wall and he had to stifle a moan himself. </p><p>Her sounds were so sexy, he only wished he could be the one to get them out of her. </p><p>They put him in a trance of sorts and his hands moved as if under a spell to push down his waistband and grip his own cock to begin stroking, matching the speed of her bobbing head. He shuddered as he watched her lick Blackwall's tip. He ran his thumb over his own to mimic the motion, knowing it was a poor substitute for her mouth, but also knowing he didn't have any other option. </p><p>Blackwall said something to her in that moment that Solas couldn't quite make out in his haze of lust, but he was sure it was some plea for mercy, because the Inquisitor was rising from her knees and Blackwall wasted no time in kissing her as soon as she was face to face with him again. </p><p>Another kiss to take Solas' breath away. </p><p>He began to stroke himself faster and the pace only continued to increase as Blackwall undid Vaela's blouse and revealed her bare breasts to him. Solas' knees went weak when he saw their reflection in the mirror. She was very well endowed for an elf. When Blackwall squeezed one of Vaela's breasts tenderly and gently caressed her nipple with his thumbpad Vaela let out a moan so deep and so enchanting Solas closed his eyes to let the power of it take him over.</p><p>When he opened his eyes it was to find Vaela was now on the ground with Blackwall's head slowly inching down her stomach…</p><p>Solas was swearing now as he was overwhelmed knowing Vaela's pants were off. Even if this new angle meant he couldn't see what Blackwall was doing, it was more than enough knowing that she was naked on that grass. </p><p>He watched her hips buck and could see her back lift off the grass occasionally as Blackwall caused her to be desperate. </p><p>He unfortunately couldn't see past her hips. She laid on her back so the wall of the Eluvian room blocked off the bottom half of her body, making him blind to the part of her that he was most curious about, but he saw more than enough and far more than he deserved. </p><p>He saw how her lips pursed and eyes closed in bliss. He saw how her neck went back and her breasts perked up to the sky. He saw a glimpse of her full ass whenever she bucked up into Blackwall's mouth and it was quite an ass. </p><p>He saw her slender waist and each of her birthmarks and scars. He wanted to kiss them all. He wanted to run his fingertips down every one of them in a soft caress like the way Blackwall did to one particular scar on her ribcage. </p><p>He saw her hand dig into the dirt unashamedly getting dirty. He saw her other hand going down to her womanhood and her wrist moving in small circles giving him the idea that she was rubbing her clit while Blackwall moved inside her with his tongue or fingers. He didn't know which and he was curious which she preferred, but he did know whatever Blackwall was doing she was enjoying it to the point where her body was flush and sweat was dripping down from her temples. </p><p>Her moans were becoming louder and Solas found that his own breathing was becoming harder to quiet. When she bit her lip and clenched her ass he knew she was close. She was tense and on the brink. </p><p>With an earth-shattering cry of ecstasy she came and that cry sent Solas over the brink too. </p><p>When he opened his eyes next he found Vaela smiling in bliss, it was the most precious sight he had ever laid eyes on. What he wouldn't give to be the one to make her look like that. What he wouldn't give to be Blackwall in that moment whispering 'mi'lady' into her left ear. </p><p>He could hear it on the wind. </p><p>What he wouldn't give to be the man that she whispered 'vhenan' to. </p><p>As it was he wasn't. He was just an old, and apparently perverted elf who now felt immense shame from his new obsession. </p><p>Whether they committed the act in public or not didn't change the fact that they believed they were alone. He was not supposed to have seen and now he needed to act as if he hadn't. </p><p>He waited for them to dress and leave the gardens before he left the Eluvian room and went back to his quarters to wash up and put on a fresh pair of pants. She had admittedly made a mess out of him in more ways than one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas attempts to clear his head and distance himself from Lavellan only to bring himself closer to her than ever before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty action packed. </p><p>I don't really like giving warnings because it ruins any surprises I might have, but I will do the responsible thing and tell you that there aren't any major triggers in this chapter. No deaths or violence or non-consensual  actions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He thought hiding himself away for hours would settle his nerves and stop this obsession. If he just spent enough time away from Vaela he would be able to get back to a level head, but he was wrong. </p><p>Avoiding her all day to paint his rotunda didn't calm him at all. </p><p>He thought of her all day. He took periodic breaks from painting because she was so in his mind he nearly painted her body onto his walls. The image of her couldn't be blurred from his memory or subdued. </p><p>It had been a valiant effort, but the images were so fresh and so vivid that he felt himself getting hard again as a memory of her moan rushed to him. </p><p>He gasped and tried to compose himself. He didn't have time for this, but his erection was only growing the more memories came to mind. </p><p>He dropped his paintbrush and cursed at himself on the way down to pick it up from the floor. </p><p>He swallowed a lump in his throat when he realized his paintbrush was underneath a very elegantly wrapped foot. </p><p>The footwrap alone revealed her identity, only the elves really wore such things as shoes and there were few elves who would venture into his rotunda. </p><p>When had she come in? Why did she sneak up on him? Why did she have to be alone and smell so good?</p><p>"Vaela. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>She picked up his paintbrush under her foot and handed it to him. </p><p>"I was hoping to catch you before dinner. I needed your advice with something, but perhaps I've caught you at a bad time."</p><p>He noticed her eyes briefly drift down the length of his body and he was sure she caught sight of his tented trousers. </p><p>Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough word for what he was experiencing. </p><p>"I'm always here for you, Vaela."</p><p>He loved her so much he would withstand and prolong the embarrassment if it meant more time with her. If friendship was all he could have with her, then he would be the best friend he could be. </p><p>"What advice do you need?"</p><p>She stepped closer to him to bend over and whisper into his ear as if her next words needed to be kept secret. </p><p>He blushed at the proximity and nearly fell to his knees when she said, "sex advice".</p><p>He coughed and quickly put a distance between them. </p><p>Sex, was the last thing he should be talking to her about. He already had too many mental images of her to deal with. </p><p>"I'm sure I'm not the best suited to give you any. Maybe ask Josephine, or Leiliana. They are your friends."</p><p>Vaela chuckled. "Yes though they don't have the perspective I'm looking for. I need a male perspective, Solas, and you are…"</p><p>She looked down at his trousers unashamedly staring at the tent he still had. </p><p>He admitted to himself that he was proud of the smirk that was now on her face. </p><p>"Very male."</p><p>She snickered and he noticed she didn't pull her eyes away too quickly. </p><p>"I cannot deny that, but I also cannot say that I'm the most sexually active male friend you know. Iron Bull could probably give you better advice, Da'len."</p><p>She moved closer to him, his pen name for her always got her to smile. </p><p>"But, I want you."</p><p>Those words made his erection stand at full mast now. </p><p>He turned from her to avoid eye contact and had to pinch his nose to try and think straight. </p><p>"Solas, your opinion matters to me."</p><p>His heart clenched and he felt himself giving into her without even seeing her pout though he knew for a fact she was pouting the way she always did to get him to cave.  </p><p>How she managed to do this to him was anyone's guess. </p><p>"Alright...you've convinced me." </p><p>The smile she gave to him then was so bright, it was almost all worth it. </p><p>"Come with me. I would prefer for this to be more private."</p><p>He felt himself blush as her hand took his and she tugged him away to her bed chambers. </p><p>Once in her bedroom she locked the door and he gulped. </p><p>This was everything he had ever dreamed of and, yet, he knew he was still only dreaming because it couldn't be real that she was ushering him to sit beside her on the edge of her bed. </p><p>"Vaela...I can sit on the couch…" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was shy and nervous around being in her bedroom. To be on her bed would only make him worse. Aside from that he knew Blackwall had been in that bed with her and he didn't want her to make any comparisons. </p><p>"Whatever makes you more comfortable." She said while following him to her couch now. </p><p>"So, you want to talk about sex?" </p><p>Solas asked while avoiding eye contact with her. </p><p>This was the last thing he needed on his mind right now while alone in a room with her. The temptation to kiss her was worse than any desire demon he had ever faced. </p><p>"I do. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on what men prefer in the bedroom. Don't get me wrong, I have no trouble satisfying Blackwall, but there is a difference between satisfying someone and rocking their whole world." </p><p>Solas swallowed. </p><p>"What is your goal?"</p><p>She did not hesitate. </p><p>"I want to be unforgettable."</p><p>He did not hesitate either. </p><p>"You are." He breathed. It was so easy to let his inner thoughts slip when they were alone like this and she looked at him with such vulnerability. He had never felt so safe to show his own feelings. </p><p>Clearly she was unprepared for such an answer though because she blushed and didn't immediately respond. </p><p>"You are just saying that as my friend. You don't know what I'm like in the bedroom. I can be pretty vanilla."</p><p>Solas had flashes of images from earlier that day play in his mind and had to cough to avoid letting something else slip. </p><p>"You're right in the sense that I don't know what you're like…" He hated lying to her. </p><p>"But you're wrong in thinking that vanilla is bad. If Blackwall truly loves you the way he claims, believe me when I say he will never grow bored of you."</p><p>Solas knew that for fact, because he too loved her that way and just the thought of her body naked before him drove him mad. She didn't need any fancy tricks to keep him interested he was so completely infatuated with her it was borderline unhealthy. </p><p>"Even I could grow bored of me, Solas, don't lie."</p><p>She put her hand on his neck and pinched him, a way of scolding him for teasing her apparently. </p><p>"Ow, and I'm not lying, but if you insist on believing that you need to do more and be more than what you are, then tell me what advice you need. I just, personally believe that you are the full package and you don't need anything extra."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>"Yes, really."</p><p>"So lingerie is unnecessary then and you don't want to give your opinion on some pieces I have?"</p><p>Solas turned to her to try and read her expression and see how serious she was. </p><p>She was completely serious. </p><p>"Well...I...uhh…"</p><p>She chuckled. </p><p>"That's what I thought. Now just stay here while I go change, I was going to model a few pieces if that's okay with you? Unless that makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>Solas leaned back on the couch and stretched out his legs to give the illusion that he was completely relaxed and comfortable. He wasn't completely comfortable mentally knowing that he was about to witness what she would wear for another man, but there was no force great enough that could tear him away from this moment. </p><p>"I'm completely comfortable, don't worry about me."</p><p>She smiled again and he saw her blush while she also rolled her eyes. </p><p>"You're such a man." She said under her breath before going to her dresser and grabbing a few pieces then going to a private place to dress. </p><p>A moment later he hears fabric hit the ground and it causes his fingers to twitch and his neck to tilt to the side. He is trying to get a view of what is going on behind that wall, but to no avail. </p><p>A few more moments pass and Solas is losing his mind imagining what she might be putting on, but then she steps out and he realizes that once again his imagination did not do reality justice. </p><p>"What do you think? Is it too boring? I know white is a little generic, but-"</p><p>He moved forward putting his elbows on his knees and his hands reached out to catch her wrists and stop them from flailing. It was the only part of her he felt he could get away with touching so he took the chance. He put her hands down by her sides.</p><p>"Stop. Stop talking. White is gorgeous on you."</p><p>And it was. Against her glowing, sunkissed skin, any color popped. His jaw had nearly hit the floor when she stepped out and now he bet she could probably see the sweat dripping down his temples and neck. </p><p>He looked up at her deep into her eyes before trailing his eyes down her whole body slowly taking her in. He should feel guilty for ogling her like this, but she had elected herself to model for him. </p><p>He did not hesitate to look at every curve and exposed bit of skin she had on display. </p><p>The white lace babydoll piece split down the middle just after her chest to reveal her bare, toned stomach, belly button piercing, and the equally as white and lacey panties she had on that rested lower, just perfectly on her hips. </p><p>If he was allowed he would open the babydoll completely, but of course he knew he wasn't so he simply peeked at the strip of skin she was giving. Such a piece didn't require a bra and that fact drove him crazy. His eyes lingered on her chest trying to determine the color and shape of her areolas and nipples, but failing as the fabric concealed it just perfectly. His mental images of her from earlier that day filled in the blanks for him. </p><p>The shape of the piece elongated her neck and her legs while also making her shoulders seem smaller and less muscled than usual. She looked so petite and demure almost to the point of looking fragile and there was something attractive about that, but also something wrong. It wasn't her. It was sexy, but her strength was sexier. Her character was sexier than this. </p><p>Maybe he wasn't the best person to give her advice on this. He had this feeling that he would prefer her naked over any piece she might present. </p><p>Still he wouldn't reveal this to her. He wanted this to continue for as long as she would permit. </p><p>"Before I tell you what I think, can I see the back of the piece? Just to get a full perspective to make an informed decision."</p><p>She immediately started to turn.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The babydoll barely concealed the fact that she was wearing a thong. He sucked in a breath. </p><p>His hands wanted to grab her. His eyes couldn't stop staring at her toned and perky ass. The thong was nearly lost between her cheeks and he also caught himself staring at the dimples on her back. </p><p>"Thank you. I believe I can tell you what I think now." </p><p>She turned back around to him and put her hands out in front of her to hold them and keep herself slightly covered. The perfect picture of a shy, sexy woman. </p><p>He felt his legs spread a little wider. </p><p>"I think you were right. I think it is a little boring. It's not the color. You could pull off any color you wanted, but this design doesn't show off all of your features. It doesn't fit you. It's making you out to be someone you're not."</p><p>She smiled and had a wicked gleam in her eye. </p><p>"You think I'm more fun than this?"</p><p>Solas swallowed and turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact again. </p><p>"Yes, but I wouldn't know. I only have my imagination to go off of."</p><p>She bit her lip then and he could see in her eyes she was plotting something. </p><p>"Let me change into something I feel is more me then."</p><p>He had never felt so much pleasure from watching her walk away before.</p><p>Solas had a few moments while she changed outfits to compose himself. He shifted his legs and even palmed at his quickly growing erection to put it in a more comfortable position. He even took off his outermost layer to rid himself of some excess heat. His arms were bare now and it still felt like his body was on fire. </p><p>The heat was only made worse when she stepped out again. </p><p>"Da'len...ema lanaste."</p><p>He felt like he couldn't breathe. </p><p>His neck fell back to the couch and his legs were spread as far as they could be. </p><p>His eyes didn't leave her body. </p><p>This was the real her. He had never seen her as confident as she looked now in her set. She wore a deep maroon colored set complete with a lace bra that looked unlined being supported and shaped solely by her perfectly sculpted breasts, with a matching lace panty. </p><p>What really did him in was the maroon lace garter belt she wore just above the panty, that had strings attaching to her sheer, black, lace, thigh-high stockings she wore on her legs. The level of lace detailing was phenomenal, but beautiful as the design was, he was far too distracted with how well her curves were defined and accentuated. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her bra and her legs had never looked so long and powerful. He saw all her muscle and yet wasn't intimidated in the slightest. </p><p>He was excited at the mere thought of her dominance and she was dominating. She commanded the room on any day, but right now she could have him on his knees if she only asked, all she would have to do is jut out her hip and he would be putty. </p><p>As her fingers played with the strings at her thighs he had to chew his cheek to stifle a moan. </p><p>"Hah'ren, you've been silent for a while now. Is this okay?"</p><p>Couldn't she see the answer on his face? Couldn't she tell what this did to him? </p><p>He remained silent as he was too afraid to say what was at the forefront of his mind right now. </p><p>His silence caused her to enter his personal space. </p><p>She bent over in front of him causing him to see almost all of her breasts that were spilling out of her bra. This close he could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her breath on his skin. She would be his death. </p><p>"Solas, are you okay?"</p><p>Her hand reached out to touch his cheek and he had to close his eyes to stop himself from grabbing her and pinning her under him on the couch. </p><p>Didn't she know she was playing with fire when she touched him while wearing what she was wearing? </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm more than fine, but I still just can't believe you think of yourself as boring Da'len. Look at you."</p><p>His eyes opened and he managed to grab her hand.</p><p>Solas looked her over again and brought his hand to her cheek to move back a piece of her hair. Any excuse to touch her. </p><p>"Believe me when I say that you don't need to do much if you are walking around in this. If you want to impress him this is the piece."</p><p>She tilted her head to the side and then stood up. </p><p>"Well good then, thank you for the advice Solas, I'm a professional seductress now."</p><p>She said giddily while she moved to her dresser to go and grab what he assumed was a nightgown. </p><p>Solas put a pillow over his lap. Watching her walk away in that set was the worst torture. </p><p>Solas felt his erection strain against the fabric of his pants as Vaela proceeded to take off her bra with her back facing him. Even this far across the room she had his body on fire as if he was under some enchantment. </p><p>He could hardly speak as he got a second of her bare back and the vallaslin there. It accentuated her curves so well. </p><p>When her nightgown covered her he felt his jaw tighten. His eyes narrowed in on her and his hands grasped the couch. </p><p>The nightgown was such a simple piece of fabric, it didn't have any intricate lace detailing or fancy straps, yet it was by far the most sensual, and erotic piece she had worn yet and she didn't even mean for it to be. This was not something she was trying on for his critique, this was just something she wore for comfort, he could tell by how she gravitated towards it before any other pajamas that might have been in her dresser. </p><p>That was what made this piece so excruciatingly sexy. It wasn't trying to upstage her. Her body and her body alone shaped the nightgown that only went to her mid thigh, and her skin underneath the thinly veiled fabric colored it. She was the masterpiece, no amount of lingerie could properly convey that the way that this nightgown did, at least in Solas's mind. </p><p>It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, because it was giving him a glimpse to her in her most raw, natural state. </p><p>He couldn't look away and he was so painfully disappointed that her need for him was over. </p><p>What could he do now to stay in her room for just a little longer?</p><p>"So you don't need me for anything else? Maybe some healing? A massage? More advice?" </p><p>He was reaching for anything. Any reason to stay with her. </p><p>When would he ever be alone with her like this when they are both at their most vulnerable, again?</p><p>"Anything." He said on a sigh as he continued to watch her and witness how she now shimmied out of the rest of her lingerie. He saw the panties and the garter belt fall to the floor. </p><p>Then he saw her turning and lifting one of her legs up onto the bed to give herself adequate leverage so that she could delicately take off her stockings.</p><p>He was seconds away from dropping to his knees and begging for her to let him stay. His pride didn't matter in this intimate moment. </p><p>She switched to do her next leg and as her hand traced down the fabric she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. A picturesque pose that had Solas nearly drooling. </p><p>"Well there is one other thing I've been wanting advice on, and I suppose it would fall under sex and seduction advice so I should ask you while I have you here, but..."</p><p>He moved the pillow off of his lap and stood from the couch. He crossed the room to the side of her bed to stand directly in front of her chest to chest. </p><p>His hand dared to reach for her arm. His palm rested on her bare bicep. </p><p>"But, what? You can ask me anything, Vaela. Don't let anything stop you." </p><p>She stepped into his personal space and put her hand on his chest causing his heart to race. </p><p>"I don"t think I can ask this of you. You've been a good sport so far, and put on a brave face, but uh I can't expect you to be comfortable with this."</p><p>He was sure his heart would beat out of his chest now with the suspense and anxiousness he had from not knowing what she was going to ask.</p><p>"Vaela, you're my best friend. I wouldn't run away from you." </p><p>"Right. You're right. Of course, it's just that because you're my best friend I thought maybe asking for kissing lessons..."</p><p>His mouth hung open and he was too dumbfounded to answer at first.</p><p>"You want to kiss me?" </p><p>"Yeah, crazy right? Honestly hearing it out loud makes me wish I hadn't brought it up. Obviously you would never agree to it, that would be crossing so many lines. I just figured since we are such good friends we would be comfortable and it would be completely educational. Just a friend doing a favor for a friend, but what am I even thinking? I-I, well I-"</p><p>Solas swallowed and looked down at her lips. The temptation to kiss her had never been something he easily resisted and now it was near impossible. </p><p>"I'll do it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter took so long. I kept going back and forth on how this would play out. I wanted things to be natural. </p><p>Also rough translation of ema lanaste is have mercy. </p><p>Let me know what you all thought and what you would like to see next. I appreciate all your support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas has a few dreams come true and simultaneously teaches a few things to Lavellan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter I have been excited to write for a while, though it proved more difficult than I imagined. </p><p>Warnings: Fluff and some steaminess. Not full on smut, but definitely close. A little bit of bare skin action.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyebrows raised in surprise and her pupils dilated which he found flattering. </p><p>"Just like that? You don't need any convincing? I find that hard to believe." </p><p>Why? Hadn't he made it obvious the lengths that he would go for her? </p><p>"Vaela, you're a beautiful woman and you've been strutting around in sexy lingerie for the past 10 minutes, I'm pretty thoroughly convinced to do anything you ask." </p><p>She blushed and patted his chest in a playful manner. </p><p>"Sorry, I sometimes forget you're still a man."</p><p>He clenched his jaw at that. </p><p>He admittedly hated how their friendship had put up this blindspot that caused her to not see him as a viable option.</p><p>He would just have to prove to her in the current present that he was all the man she could ever need.</p><p>"Would you like a reminder? Perhaps you'd like to touch-"</p><p>She quickly cut him off, putting her hand up to his mouth to silence him.</p><p>"No! No. There's no need for that. I remember. Silly man. Now about this kissing arrangement. Should we have rules or something?"</p><p>No. </p><p>"Do you want rules? They seem a little counterintuitive if you are going to kiss me for the sake of educating yourself and expanding your skills. Unless you want to limit the span of knowledge you could learn."</p><p>Vaela shook her head and looked up into his eyes. </p><p>"You're right, it wouldn't make sense,  I might as well go all in if I'm already crossing all the lines. Still, I would adhere to any rules if they made you more comfortable. Do you have any reservations?"</p><p>Fuck no.</p><p>"I trust you not to do anything without my consent. I don't need rules."</p><p>Vaela nervously looked around the room then avoiding eye contact with Solas as she knew now was the time to kiss him. </p><p>"Right, well if I'm going to kiss you, can we at least be on an equal playing field?"</p><p>"What do you mean, Vaela?"</p><p>They were already equals, intellectually, spiritually, physically. </p><p>"I'm wearing a nightgown, could you at least take off your shirt?" </p><p>Solas laughed then. He hadn't expected that. </p><p>"Of course. That's only fair."</p><p>He started to remove his top layer. He took notice of how she watched and took pride in that. </p><p>He also took pride in the fact that she checked him out once his top half was bare. </p><p>Now that he was shirtless he felt all the more vulnerable and all the more excited for any contact from her, so when her hand shamelessly explored his abs he shivered. </p><p>Then her hand reached up to the middle of his chest and gently guided him towards the bed. </p><p>"Actually you know what maybe just one rule."</p><p>Damn.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't fall in love with me."</p><p>Solas released an unexpected chuckle at that. </p><p>"Fair enough. Shall we begin?" If he sounded anxious, that couldn't be helped. Vaela was standing there only a breath away from him in that maddening nightgown promising kisses something he had only ever dreamed of. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>He leaned forward ready to kiss her.</p><p>She gently pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed. </p><p>He closed his eyes then gathering whatever strength he could before turning to look deep into her eyes.</p><p>The next moment she was holding his hand and stretching it out to her. </p><p>She massaged his hand until it was completely spread open then her mouth made its way onto his skin. </p><p>She gave an open mouth kiss to the palm of his hand and then another to his wrist, and another at his forearm. </p><p>At this point he realized he had just agreed to the best deal in his life. </p><p>The next moment he felt the bed dip with her weight as she swung her legs around him to sit on his lap. Her legs on either sides of his. Her barely clothed ass sitting on his thighs. Her nightgown had ridden up from the position and it barely kept her decent now. Her chest was inches away from his own and he couldn't stop smirking. She felt so good, so much better than his fantasy. </p><p>His patience and willpower were being tested when her hands went down his chest to touch and hold his necklace. </p><p>Then she brought her face down to kiss his bicep and up his shoulder while her other hand gripped him by his trap to hold herself steady.</p><p>It was as if she was preparing to annihilate him. He would accept that fate graciously. </p><p>Solas swallowed when her hips started to slowly grind. Her ass was running up against his thighs and her heat was rubbing up against his erection. She was more than bold, she was absolutely fearless. </p><p>His neck tilted back to get a better look at her while she looked down at him. His hands gripped her waist and bunched up the nightgown. It was such a thin fabric he could feel the warmth of her naked body through it and it drove him crazy, made him so impatient, but he continued to restrain himself as he had to let her lead. At least for now.</p><p>He wasn't going to crack or that is what he told himself, but then her hips started a new rhythm that was just right and he felt his resolve leaving him.  </p><p>The next hip movement she added a twist and he almost lost control.</p><p>"Vaela, ughn, I believe...a kissing lesson requires kissing."</p><p>It was so hard to speak when she tortured him like that.</p><p>"I have to build up a mood first, Solas. Creators have you just been kissing people without any pretense or warning or build up of tension? That's rule number one." </p><p>She was right, tension was necessary, the problem was he was already beyond tense and turned on from her fashion show earlier. He didn't need more stimulus. He needed her lips, but his needs didn't matter, what mattered was she stayed comfortable and enjoyed herself. </p><p>She pressed herself closer until her breasts were completely pressing against his chest, then she leaned forward to tease him with her mouth only inches from his. </p><p>His lips naturally parted and she had him believing she was going to close the distance, but then she pulled away at the last second making him crazily desperate. </p><p>It took all of his willpower to not grab her by her chin and pull her in that last inch. </p><p>"Vaela…" He said in a warning. </p><p>He gasped when her lips circled around the bottom of his ear. They were both elves, he knew she knew how sensitive ears were and what she was doing. </p><p>She was distracting him. Procrastinating on actually kissing his lips and doing a damn good job of it. </p><p>"Vaela if you're uncomfortable-" His hands were twitching with how badly they wanted to touch her and just yank her hair and grab her breasts that so perfectly flattened against his chest. </p><p>"I'm not, I'm just...you're my best friend, Solas. Let me wrap my mind around this first." She breathed his name right against his ear causing him to drip precum in his pants. </p><p>Just as he felt that and the tickling sensation of her hair against his neck he was finally met with her face leaning into his. </p><p>Her nose gently pressed against his and his eyes went half-lidded. </p><p>"And you're mine, Vaela." He had never heard himself sound so desperate before. </p><p>Her hand cupped the back of his head and tilted him just the slightest bit to get the perfect angle to align her lips with his. </p><p>Fenedhis she was so not vanilla. </p><p>She kissed with passion, like she was starved for his lips. </p><p>She was gentle and slow, but powerful and leading. Her presence was impossible to ignore. He had loved her before this kiss, but now he was enamoured. She made him feel like he was under a spell. </p><p>She set every move. She moved her tongue, so deliciously his was desperate to follow her pace. She nibbled his bottom lip and he moaned. Whenever she moved her head back to get air he chased her lips, and sometimes she wouldn't let him have hers. The chase only turned him on more. </p><p>He ached to touch her. His one hand hovered at her waist again, while his other was reaching up towards her neck. </p><p>When she sucked his bottom lip he lost it. </p><p>His hand landed on her neck and his fingers gently tugged her hair. </p><p>She pressed her lips to his again and then started kissing down his jaw and neck, to the back of his ear. </p><p>He never should have agreed to this torture.</p><p>Her hips were still rocking and her lips sucked mercilessly on the back of his ear. </p><p>He felt himself shiver with a building anticipation. </p><p>If she kept going at this rate he would-</p><p>Suddenly she was pulling away and pressing her forehead to his while putting her arms around his neck, bringing her body as close to him as possible.</p><p>"Do you need a break? I kind of got carried away."</p><p>Solas has his hand rubbing up and down on her thigh.</p><p>His head leaned up to try and capture her lips again. Desperate. </p><p>"Vaela, your concern for me is flattering, but taking a break is the last thing on my mind right now. I'm closer to begging you to continue."</p><p>"So I was good? Not boring?" </p><p>Solas stared at her lips in desperation. She was beyond good, like all other aspects of her she was legendary.</p><p>"What other validation do you need? Can't you feel what you've done to me? Can't you see I'm a mess? I think I might be blushing more than you."</p><p>It must have been true because when she looked at him she giggled. It was the sweetest sound and paired with such a sweet smile that he felt himself melting.</p><p>"Da'len, you are so far from boring…"</p><p>As he said this she ran her fingers up his neck and laid her palm flat on the curve of his neck. Her thumb stroked his jaw and the bottom of his ear causing his jaw to tense. </p><p>"You were impressed? I wasn't below average?" </p><p>"I was surprised, but not necessarily impressed. You were above average, but I think you can be phenomenal and that is what you want right?"</p><p>He lied. She had just given him the best kiss of his life and now he was chasing another. </p><p>"More than anything, I want to be unforgettable. What should I change?" </p><p>He was lucky she was so eager to learn.</p><p>Solas gave a devilish grin before tracing his fingertips over her thighs. </p><p>"You don't need to change, just uh maybe practice a little more. You have an incredibly skilled mouth, but some moves you could have delivered better. Like the way you kissed my neck."</p><p>Her mouth had been incredibly skilled. He couldn't stop thinking about what else it might be capable of. She hadn't done anything wrong when she kissed his neck, but he wanted another reason to touch her and he knew that if she felt even the tiniest bit of self-doubt she was too much of a perfectionist to let it slide. </p><p>"What was wrong with how I kissed your neck?"</p><p>"Nothing was wrong, you were good, but as you've said there is a difference between good and unforgettable." </p><p>"And what is that, exactly? Care to share?"</p><p>"I think I can show you, better than I can tell you."</p><p>It was risky to get this greedy, but he had to try. </p><p>"Okay then I'll let you lead. If you think you're so clever. Kiss my neck. I bet I won't feel anything."</p><p>Solas took her hand and put it on his chest then he pushed aside some strands of her hair to go behind her ear then his fingers drifted down her neck until he reached the base of it. There he held her while he looked deep into her eyes. </p><p>"I am clever." He winked. </p><p>The second he realized he was leading he gripped her waist and gracefully flipped their positions in one fluid motion. She was under him now on the bed and he was the one straddling her. </p><p>After looking down at her and admiring the new position for longer than appropriate he began. </p><p>Within a moment he placed a soft, gentle peck on the groove of her neck and he felt her body shiver. </p><p>The shiver only encouraged him to sensually suck on the spot just under her jaw close to her ear. </p><p>She grabbed his bicep and squeezed it in response. </p><p>He pulled away if only for a moment to look into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her mouth again so badly, but damn she had only agreed on her neck. </p><p>So he kissed a trail down from her chin, down her jaw, and to the base of her neck. He nibbled on her skin and even licked in some spots. </p><p>His hand crept up her body until he was hovering just over her breast. He held it there without moving, causing her to grow desperate. </p><p>She shifted her weight so that she pressed into his hand giving him the permission he needed to fully squeeze her breast. The feeling of it brought a moan out of him that reverberated off her neck at the part just under her ear. </p><p>The feel of the fabric of her nightgown frustrated him to no end. He wanted to rip it off of her. </p><p>He got greedy again and his hand moved up her shoulder and gently under the nightgown's strap. He slid his hand to the side to make the strap fall and she allowed it. </p><p>He made eye contact with her again to find that her eyes were closed. He smirked at the small victory before leaning down again to kiss her neck and then lower to the curve of her breast that was spilling out of the top of the fabric. </p><p>When she moaned he couldn't stop himself from pushing the fabric down and wrapping his lips around her nipple. </p><p>Her immediate response of her body writhing and back arching had him delirious. </p><p>"Solas, fuck! You've proven your point." </p><p>Her cursing excited him just as much as her body did. </p><p>"Apologies, do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"I should want to, I know I should, but I can't seem to think up a reason why."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this took me so long to update. Like I said before it was harder to write than I expected. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope I at least made you excited for more. Thank you again for all of the support and I look forward to any reviews or critiques.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked and I appreciate any and all feedback. Also. I already have a few chapters prepared so I might just post up chapter 2 tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>